Neptune in DeathCrossover Fic
by Amydali86
Summary: Dallas, and friends join forces with Veronica and company. Escaped murderer, spoilers through season 2, read and comment. Thanks! I do not own Veronica Mars or the ID series.REVISED
1. Chapter 1

Neptune in Death,

Chapter 1

The humid air blowing from the ocean frizzed up the murderer's hair, and his stern, yet handsome face, smirked, as his hand wrapped around the blond hair of his practice target. He delighted in killing this young woman, and watched as her face turned blue. She stopped struggling, and as she died, she heard sirens. The murderer glance over his shoulder, "Shit I did not think they would get here so quickly," he muttered, using less finesse and more harried movements to clean up all traces of him on this blond young woman.

Lieutenant Eve Dallas stood over Cathy Simmons, and glared at the incompetent Sheriff Lamb. "You're late."

"Yeah well, I was getting ready for my annual fishing trip."

"Too bad. That can wait. This can't. Cathy Simmons. How'd you know her?"

"Cathy Simmons. Nope sorry name doesn't ring a bell."

"Fine, how 'bout Veronica Mars?"

"That sneaky little bitch? Yeah I know her. We're…. old friends."

"Explain," Eve commanded in a hard tone, hating his smarmy attitude, but knowing that however long this temporary transfer from NYSPD to the Balboa County's Sheriff's Department, she was going to be kicking ass soon.

"Lilly Kane… you have heard of Lilly Kane right? Well, anyway she was her best friend, as well as the girlfriend of Duncan Kane, and friend of Lilly's boyfriend Logan, and daughter of the former Sheriff Mars. She has also been a pain in my ass since Mr. Mars was recalled, and I was promoted."

"Mars… as in Mars Investigations," she said looking up from her PPC, where the information was recording, and the info on the Mars chick was researching. She recalled the name know, for no one had not heard of how the young woman had found the sex tapes of her best friend and her suspected murderer, and how the man had tried to kill her.

"Yes. Another pain in my flat ass," Lamb said, rolling his eyes, "Can I leave now?"

"You know what? No. I need you to wait here while I verify some more information on this Cathy Simmons. And I need you to contact both Veronica and her father."

"Why?"

"Because you are here, and my team is not." She sincerely prayed that Detectives Peabody and McNab were on their way from New York by now. She had, after all, told them to use one of Roarke's transpos.

"But--?" She leveled him a glare, one that he obeyed as he took out his PPC, and

connected to the Mars' home. A "Hello, Deputy Lamb," was heard from a pretty blond girl on the other end.

"Veronica Mars. I would like to speak to your father please," he said with barely contained dislike.

"Oh dear, you know, my dad's not here. He's out with Wallace's mom. Why don't you talk to me instead?" Veronica said mock flirtatiously, "After all, aren't we best buds? No? I must be thinking of someone else."

"Ha. I would like to speak to both of you together, or rather a Lieutenant Dallas would." Lamb grimaced, mostly because Dallas was female, and of a higher rank than his rank… at least now.

"Am I about to be accused of another crime?" Veronica said, and to a shadow of her friend behind her. "Wallace, why don't you go finish the movie by yourself? I need to speak to the Deputy… I mean Sheriff here, and his co-conspirator. By the way where is he?" She tried to peer behind Lamb.

"It's she, and I'm right here." Eve said, from beside Lamb, interrupting the banter, and getting to the point, "Ms. Mars, do you or your dad know a Cathy Simmons?"

"Cathy Simmons. No. Name's not ringing a bell. Hold on." She opened her laptop, making sure to keep the 'link from showing the computer. "Cathy Simmons. Nope. I would think I would know her, knowing this is Neptune, but she must be an out-of-towner. Sorry… Lieutenant Dallas, was it? I wish I knew that name, but I don't. I doubt my dad does, but if you would like to you can ask him in the morning. I have to go now; Wallace and I are trying to do the BFF thing."

"Thanks for your help, Ms. Mars. Please let your father now that I wish to speak to him, as soon as it is convenient."

"No problem. Is there any chance I can ask why you are asking me about this Cathy Simmons?"

"She's been murdered." Eve saw the look of horror on Veronica's face, before she concealed it. "How?" Veronica asked.

"Strangulation."

"I'll be right there."

"Now hold on there's no reason you need to be here, at the crime scene. You shouldn't see this."

"Doesn't seem to matter. I saw my dead best friend remember? Aaron almost killed me. So don't tell me what I should or shouldn't see."

"Meet me at the Sheriff's department." Eve commanded, wincing a little at her hard tone, after all she needn't give the poor girl too much grief, at least not until she knows more.

"When?" Veronica asked, already reaching for her car keys, and motioning for Wallace to stay put.

"Twenty minutes." Don Lamb said from beside the body of the young blond woman. Eve turned off the PPC, and turned to him. "Tell me all that you know about Veronica Mars."

"Like I said pain in the ass. Blond, as you saw for yourself, and a smart aleck as you will soon learn."

"Pain in the ass how?"

"Oh jeez. Look, I don't know much. She and her dad are close, and she had a rough time over the last few years, you know her best friend being murdered and being ostracized, and then almost being killed herself, by Lilly Kane's murderer, Aaron Echolls. Duncan Kane and her conspired to kidnap Faith Manning, something which the feds tried to interfere in and they learned their lesson. While I don't condone it, there is more to that story, which I will get back to you on. Also she likes to imagine herself as Nancy Drew."

"Nancy- who?" Eve said, confused, because she never read the series featuring the teen girl detective.

"Nancy Drew. It's a series of books where the heroine- Nancy- is an amateur detective," said a voice from behind. Eve spun around, startled, then relaxed at the sight of the tiny blond from the communicator. "Lieutenant Dallas, I presume?"

"Got it in one. How'd you get her so fast?"

"Used my super speed… oh wait that's Superman, not Nancy Drew. I drove my Le Baron, at the legal limits of course." The sheriff rolled his eyes at her answer.

"Right and I think I'll have one of the deputies…" he trailed off at the look in Eve's eyes, which promised retribution if he continued with that line of thought. "Actually, I need to be going now."

"Off to your anal—oops, I mean annual fishing trip?" Veronica asked, smirking.

"Absolutely, you see the Lieutenant here, has been asked to take my place for a few weeks. At the mayor's request." He said, not a little bitterly, but glad for the time off to relax. Veronica snorted, and then looked at Eve a little more closely. "Aren't you Roarke's wife?"

"Who's Roarke?" Lamb asked, hating to be out of the loop.

"Only one of the richest men on the planet." Veronica said laughing a little, that she actually knew this and Lamb didn't.

"Actually, I am the richest," said a smooth Irish lilt from behind them. Veronica whirled around, and had to keep her mouth from dropping open at the sight of the sexiest man she had ever seen. Eve saw this and smirked a little at the little blonde's astonishment.

"Roarke, I hope you didn't come alone." Eve said, looking for Peabody and McNab.

"No, I did not, Eve darling, but I thought they should be brought up to date elsewhere, and not at the crime scene." Roarke said, smiling a little when Eve winced at the Eve darling part. Veronica looked back and forth between them, and Lamb pulled his constipated face at the mushiness of it all. Eve nodded and said, "We need a place to stay, Veronica. Do you know where we can stay?"

"Yep, The Neptune Grand is good, has penthouse, and if you end up staying longer, my friends Cassidy Casablancas and Mac started up the Phoenix Land Trust, and I am sure they can find you a nice place to rent or buy." Veronica saw Roarke shaking his head, and turned to him, "Why are you shaking your head?"

"I bought a few shares of your friends company. I should have realized that Kendall Casablancas wouldn't be running it."

"She does run it; actually, she is CEO, but it's Cassidy's business because he used his trust fund to start it, and well, it's a long story, but Kendall is the 'face' of the business because Cassidy is not old enough to meet with investors, etc."

"Cassidy is her step-son?"

"Yes. He has an older brother named, Dick." Veronica winced, and said, "I just hope you never have to meet Dick." Eve noticed the wince and said, "Why?"

"Believe me when I say he lives up to his name. Shall I show you where the Neptune Grand is?" Veronica wanted to get home and make some calls, one to her dad, and another to Logan to warn him to watch it around the hotel.

"No, we need to get to the Sheriff's department." Eve said, and saw Veronica head to her Le Baron, saying, "Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The piranhas at the sheriff's department swam around Eve as she stepped out of her car. Roarke waited on the other side, by the steps, and she walked toward him and said, "Handle the reporters." She saw Veronica just racing up the steps, ignoring the questions the press threw at her, like "Why are you with the police Veronica Mars? And why are Roarke and his wife here with you?" Veronica just glared at them and said, "No comment, no comment, no comment."

Eve started to follow and a reporter grabbed at her arm. "What--?" the reporter started to ask, and Eve yanked her arm back, almost grabbing the camera and smashing it, still resisting the urge when a yellow Xtera drove up behind Roarke's transpo. The blonde boy driving it stepped out and walked up to Veronica, asking, "Did Deputy Sacks call you too?"

Veronica frowned, and said, "No. Why would he call me, Logan?"

Logan said, "He called me, told me to get down here, that it was urgent. And said that if I ran into you, to give you the same message, and to pass it on to your father."

Eve looked back at them, and said, "Why are you dawdling here then? Get inside and talk to him. Veronica," she said, as the tiny blonde girl started to walk into the building, "I'll talk to you later."

Veronica just nodded and saw Logan waiting for her up ahead. They walked into the building together and Veronica pulled out her communicator, and called Wallace, "Wallace is my dad back yet?"

Wallace shook his head, and said, "Are you going to be back soon?"

"Nope," she said, and then told him, "If my dad comes home tell him to wait up for me."

"'Kay," Wallace said, "What's up? You look and sound tense."

"Just got a bad feeling is all. Don't worry, I'll fine, Wallace, talk to you later," and she hung up.

Sacks came out of the main office and said, "I need to tell you something, but it has to be private. And you can only tell your father, Veronica. No one else."

"So get on with it. What do you have to tell us?" Her kryptonite-like curiosity getting to her.

"Aaron Echolls had escaped from prison. The guard was knocked out-" he cut off, seeing the panicked look that Logan and Veronica exchanged and the tears that formed in Veronica's eyes. "I'm sorry. His lawyer hasn't heard from him, and he has promised-" he was cut off by Logan's growl.

"You fool. The lawyer probably helped in this. As well as helping plant evidence against my best friend. He probably got a bonus for that. We all know that Duncan didn't kill Lilly. Veronica almost being killed last year proves that. While that attention is fixed on that Oscar trophy being found on the Kane estate, and Duncan being branded a kidnapper and a murderer, that bastard, my father was able to escape, probably to plant more evidence against Duncan."

Eve turned around at hearing the Kane name, and she stalked forward when she heard that Aaron escaped. "Echolls escaped? Christ Jesus. No wonder the Mayor called me in and asked me to transfer out here for a short time. Catching bastards like that is my life's mission."

Deputy Sachs blinked, and said, "Anyway, with Echolls escaping, the Mayor wants you under police protection until he is caught again."

Veronica started to shake her head, "No not going to happen. It's bad enough to have the constant guard dog of a father and even Backup on my case every time I leave the house. I don't want a Deputy following me around to my classes. Sorry ain't going to happen, never ever."

"Look your choices are a Deputy following you or being put in a safe house and no one will let you out until we catch the bastard," Eve took over, glaring at the blonde's stubbornness, "and trust me, a deputy will start looking really good after 24 hours of being stuck in the safe house."

Veronica relented, a little, "All right, but when I need privacy, I'm going to get it. No matter what. So which one? Deputy Leo had to resign a few weeks ago, so not him. Can't stand Sachs, no offense, just can't stand any lackey of Lamb's. How about you?" She smiled at Eve, and smirked a little at Eve's wince.

Not knowing how to handle a teenager, especially one like Veronica, Eve said, "Nope, I'll be out in the field, looking for two bas- bad guys," trying to clean up her language a little, mostly because of when she got home she'd have to be around Mavis and Leonardo's daughter who was her god child. "Detectives McNab and Peabody will be your guards, and Logan, I'll be assigned two of my men to you as well, Baxter and Trueheart."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I said one police officer not two. And they can't go to class with me."

"Won't need to, we'll stand outside the classroom and watch for Echolls that way." McNab stepped in, sensing the tension in the room, "and we won't be guarding you at the same time. We'll take turns in three, eight-hour shifts, or eight, three-hour shifts. Which ever seems the best."

"All right. Then I insist that you stay in the empty apartment next to mine. In fact," she turned to Eve, "why don't you and Roarke stay there with them. There's enough room. It two bedrooms, and McNab or Peabody can stay on the couch if they don't feel comfortable taking turns with the second bedroom," Veronica said, not knowing that Peabody and McNab were practically attached at the hip, and they were living together.

"Actually," Eve began, "we'd—"

"Love to," Roarke stepped in smoothly and smiled at Veronica, "thank you for the suggestion."

"Excellent, I'll phone ahead and tell Wallace to get the keys from the manager and to make sure nothing else needs to be done," she pulled out her communicator and beeped Wallace, "excuse me I need to go to the ladies' room," when McNab started to follow her as she left the office.

"That's fine; I'll just wait outside the door."

"Hey Wallace, I need you the get the keys for next door, from the office," knowing that Wallace would know she meant her drawer in her room, "and go clean up the next room, and add a few plants," stressing the word plants, hoping he'll remember last year when she had him take the little tree she had bugged to Kane Software's security office. "I'll be home soon, and I'll tell you what's been going on."

"Alright Veronica. Over and out," joking with her. "See ya." They said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Eve and Roarke walked into the small apartment. "Lights on," Eve ordered, then turned to Roarke, "Seal up." And she handed him a can of Seal-It, Roarke grimaced but sealed up his hands and feet. They carefully searched for bugs, finding only one in the plant that was in the center of the kitchen. They set up housekeeping in the apartment, and then Roarke got on the phone... making a timely conference call. Eve walked over to the apartment next door, and heard voices through the door, "Dad, there is couple next door.. Lt. Eve Dallas and her husband, Roarke. Can we invite them over for dinner sometime this week, along with her partner, Delia Peabody and Ian McNab?"

"Sure. Where is Lt. Dallas from?"

'New York."

"Why is she here?"

"Here in Neptune? She is taking over for the Sheriff for a short time while he is on vacation. Dad, there was a murder last night. A young woman, Cathy Simmons. Also Aaron Echolls is free. We need to be careful."

"Aaron Echolls is free!? How? When?"

"Sachs said just in the past couple of days- he escaped. He knocked the guard out and ran." Veronica sounded nervous, then looking up she met her father's eyes. "Do you think he could be after me?"

"Yes. I'm calling Leo's security company… have him put a few of his people on you." Backup lifted his head to bark… having finally sensed someone outside. He got up and barked at the door, and Eve knew she had to knock. She was about to talk, when the door jerked open and the door jumped up in front of Eve. Eve backed up, startled. Veronica said, "Backup down. Hey, Dallas, are you okay? Backup will not attack you without my command. He just wanted to greet you. Come in, meet my dad." Eve nodded and tried to walk around Backup, a little nervous around him. Backup sensed this, and moved across the room and got up on the couch. Keith greeted Dallas, and then said, "I'm going to call Leo now."

"Mr. Mars, that will not be necessary. I was there when Sachs told Veronica and Logan about Mr. Echolls, and I assigned a few of my people to then. Officer Troy Trueheart and Detective ­­­­David Baxter will be guarding Logan- starting tomorrow, when they get here, and my partner, Det. Peabody and Det. McNab to Veronica. They'll be taking shifts, and since we're staying next door, Roarke and I will be available anytime."

"Great. Let me know if you need anything. In fact, you can all come over for dinner tomorrow night. Logan and his guards can come too." Veronica shot her dad a Look, and frowned. "It'll be crowded, but we can make it work."

Eve used the key Veronica gave her to open the door. Roarke waved to her as she entered the room, finishing up yet another conference call. Soon after, she had changed and Roarke finished his conference call. He was now working on the unregistered comp that he brought with them to Neptune. He turned to Eve, "Veronica is very clever, I found a couple more bugs- she must have planted them when she was here earlier."

"That little …."

"Now Ever, leave it, no sense getting mad. Just tell Peabody and McNab to use text when contacting you and try not to say important stuff about the case."

"I can't believe this. I am trying to find a murderer and here she is trying to show me up."

"I do not think that is true. I think that she believes that you may be an incompetent jackass like Lamb."

"Nope," said a voice from the door. "Never have. Lamb is Lamb and Dallas is Dallas. Two different people otherwise Dallas would not b here, listening to you. If anything, Lamb is an incompetent listener. Especially when it comes to him listening to me or to any of my friends.

"Wallace and who else?"

"Logan. Weevil. Duncan before he left. I just came by to remind you that you're coming to dinner tonight."

Roarke replied smoothly, "Yes, we'll be there."

"Great. We are going to have chicken Kiev and waffles with ice cream for dessert. See you in a few." Veronica spun around, and left. She ran to her room and her computer hooked up with the spy equipment. She turned it on, but could not hear anything but whispers. She turned up the volume and tried to concentrate on the whispers, "…. Guard her… trouble.. .school … bugged plants." (VMVO) Damn they discovered the bugs. "Now what?" She turned off the computer and went to help her dad in the kitchen. "So we're having your watchdogs over for dinner?"

"Yes," Veronica replied restirring the waffle batter, and then stirring the chicken Kiev, breathing the delicious aroma in, and motioning for her dad to set the table.

"Well, at least they are better behaved than Backup" Keith said, motioning to the brown boxer sitting on the couch, his tongue out as he panted. He looked at the Mars, sniffed the air and whined, giving them the please give me human food look. Veronica of course ignored it, Backup was well fed.

There was a knock at the door, Veronica said "Be nice to our guests." Veronica opened the door and blinked. Roarke dressed all in black, Eve wore a pair of trousers with a T-shirt, Peabody wore a Free-Agers dress in blue and yellow, and McNab wore a blue shirt with orange plastic or pleather pants. Veronica had them sit down with her dad and served the Kiev. After eating, Eve looked up and observed Veronica and her dad; they were bantered and just generally being a normal dad and daughter, Veronica saw Eve observing them and asked, "Who do you think killed her?"

Eve stiffened, as Veronica knew she would, and said "You know I can't discuss that."

Veronica heaved a gentle sigh then said, "All right.. but if you need my help, let me know. Any word on Echolls?" changing the topic, quickly.

"I cannot talk about that either. I can tell you Sacks is looking."

Roarke turned to Keith and told him, "You know I could help you invest some of that money you earn from the bounties."

"NO-thanks- honest"

"Dad!"

"No, honey, we don't really need the money. Now tomorrow- you go to school- with Peabody and you come home- no stopping at the office…Capice?" Veronica rolled her eyes, but nodded. Peabody eyed the dessert, thought of the calories, and ate the waffles anyway. Keith then asked Roarke to rig up a temporary security system that even he could use, and Roarke nodded and started to offer suggestions.

Eve looked at Veronica, who was watching her, and asked her, "What time do you come home?"

"From school? A little after three."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't Veronica Mars

Disclaimer: Don't own Veronica Mars. Rob Thomas does. Don't own any of the characters from the 'in death' series either. Nora Roberts/ J.D. Robb does.

Chapter 4:

Later that day: after 3 pm

Veronica hopped into her Le Baron three minutes after three thirty. Peabody looked up from the ELLE girl magazine she was reading in the passenger seat, "What took so long?"

"My guidance counselor wanted to see me make some effort into padding my college applications by rejoining pep squad. I joined FBLA, what more doe she want from me?"

"You seem less pep?"

"Cute- Wallace said the same thing to me last year."

"Yeah," Peabody smirked, "He told me." She laughed as Veronica winced.

"Wallace dies," Veronica muttered, as she started the car, driving them out of the student parking lot, "So how was following me around?"

"Interesting- especially watching you demand respect. Hardly anyone likes you but they all respect you."

"Nonsense. Everyone loves me."

Peabody snorted at that having watching Veronica in action this morning had been eye opening, "Learn anything good?"

"Yeah- wash behind your ears- the 09ers try to give others wet willies," Veronica smirked as she switched to the right lane, glancing at the rearview mirror. A gray car was still behind her and had been since they left the high school.. Three blocks later the car was still on them. (VMVO) _Great just what I needed. A car chase. _She switched lanes once more- the car following switched with them, "Peabody, we have a gray car following us- it has tinted windows. The muddied license plate is what caught my attention. That car is so clean I could eat my breakfast off of it."

Peabody nodded and told Veronica,. "Turn left, then turn right, then double back." Veronica turned left, and then right, following Peabody directions by doubling back. She understood once they hit the freeway entrance, and she went on to the next exit, which was conveniently near her home. She looked at Peabody, who said, "Dallas had me study all the exits and entrances around this town in case something happened and I had to get you out of the city. Meanwhile, we passed the car and I glanced back at the back plate, the first letter was A and the last three digits are M12 so hopefully that will be enough to do a search for the owner." They finally drove into the apartment complex where Eve was standing tapping her foot, in impatience. "Uh-oh, I hate that look," Peabody winced, "'It means- Young woman you're in trouble.' Although she doesn't actually say that," Peabody shuddered as Veronica laughed. They got out of the car and walked toward Dallas who crossed her arms in front of her lanky frame. Veronica waved to McNabb as she walked into her apartment and into her room, closing her door on Eve's face. She clicked the lock into place and sat at her desk as she turned on her laptop. She found the program to run the partial plate, typing in the necessary digits. She heard knocking at her door and responded by shouting, "I need my privacy right now, please!"

"And I need to talk to you about Lilly." Veronica heard through the door. Veronica pressed her hands to her eyes for a moment and sighed. Standing up she turned her laptop around, and walked to the door, and unlocked it.

"What about Lilly?" Veronica asked once she had the door opened.

"I've been over her unofficial autopsy and it seems that she was strangled a little first- "

"Wait- no she was killed with blunt force trauma…. Dad told me so. It's in his files."

"I got in contact with my ME who talked to Neptune's coroner, and he faxed over a copy of his preliminary findings. According to the report there were some pre-mortem bruises around the neck, in the shape of the fingers.

"Lilly was killed by Aaron Echolls, "Veronica protested a little slackjawed that her dad hadn't shared the unofficial autopsy with her. "I know it," she repeated. "Aaron killed my best friend, and now you're trying to say that there's a chance someone strangled her, then used something to hit her."

"No. Someone killed Lilly, and then that same someone killed the girl from the other night. A petite blonde, much like Lilly, and much like yourself." Dallas said, watching Veronica's eyes glaze over in tears. Eve looked away- she liked Veronica, and it was hard to see her in pain. She drew in a breath and looked back. Now for the tough questions- "Did Lilly have any enemies?"

"Richest girl in school have enemies? That's like asking if you have any enemies.

"Damn, that means more suspects than I care for. List the first five," Dallas grabbed her PPC and listened while Veronica told her Madison Sinclair, Pam, Kimmy, Beaver, and Dick Casablancas.

"Why Madison Sinclair?" Peabody asked, mostly because having met the girl only told her that Madison was a bitch and a half.

"Lilly beat her out for homecoming queen three times in a row, excluded her from our group sometimes. Lilly was my best friend, but sometimes she acted unkindly to the other 09ers, including Pam and Kimmy- those were supposed to be her friends. Lilly always pitted Beaver and Dick against each other- worse than their own father. I think she treated me nicer than even her own boyfriend." Veronica said, then taking in the look on their faces, "But they did not kill her. Kimmy and Pam would more likely kill me before killing a fellow 09er. Logan's dad did it, I know it in my gut and now he's escaped. He escaped the day before the murder- he could have killed Cathy Simmons."

"Okay. But I will still look into the others' alibis for Lilly's murder and for last night's murder… see if there was any connection between any of them and to Lilly."

"Actually… when I went to the Kane's the night Echolls attacked me, I actually found four tapes. The fourth tape had that girl in it." She grabbed the unlabeled cassette from her desk- I have been sitting on it since the sex tapes were erased and stolen. I figured I'd hand it in anonymously- with a note saying it was found by the house where I was attacked."

"Thus allowing it for the court. When were you going to turn it in?"

"A couple of days before the trial started."

"What's on the tape?"

"Lilly and the other girl, Aaron in it a little bit later. I am not sure when the video was made though. I did not want any one else to see it," Veronica said, "in case someone tried to steal this one too. I didn't want either side to get a hold of it, because-"

"All right, I understand," Eve said, and she pocketed the tape. They stood there for a few seconds in silence, and then Veronica asked, "Can I take a look at the report when you get it?"

Eve looked around Veronica's room then sighed and nodded. Veronica had been more than helpful to her in the past couple of days. She left the room, and Veronica watched her leave.

"Oh and it's McNab's turn to guard you tonight. He'll be right outside your front door when you need him," Dallas said briefly turning back before leaving the apartment.

"Great, I've got a stake out tonight," she pulled out her camera and downloaded the previous night's photos, "Still haven't caught this guy cheating," she muttered.

"Talking to yourself again," Wallace entered the room and stood next to Veronica, "Who's the guy standing guard at the front door."

"Ian McNabb," Veronica said, not sparing a glance for her best friend, and she pulled the camera free of the pictbridge.

. * * * * * * ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ B R E A K L I N E * * * ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

"Popcorn?" Wallace asked from the backseat of Veronica's Le Baron.

(VMVO) This is why I don't take people with me when I go on stakeout. "No thanks Wallace. Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"I'm fine. I've got my coffee, and my snacks. My math book and my notes."

"You'd probably have more luck doing your homework at home," she reminded Wallace, once more.

"Yeah, but you might need a witness."

"You mean a guard dog and I've got two already- McNabb, and Back-up."

"McNabb took Back-up for a walk," Wallace reminded her.

"Yeah cause four's a crowd," Veronica said, growing a bit irritated- the client's husband had yet to come out of the Camelot's room 8 and she had yet to finish her own homework. She yawned. (VMVO) Looks like no sleep tonight again.

"I've leave when McNabb gets back," Wallace said, deciding on the spot.

________________________B R E A K L I N E _____________________________

That's all I got for now guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Veronica Mars. Rob Thomas does. Don't own any of the characters from the 'in death' series either. Nora Roberts/ J.D. Robb does

Chapter 5:

Veronica viewed the pictures she took at the Camelot. She chose four and printed them for the client.

Keith Mars peeked into the room, and watched as Veronica picked up the photos, "Got a call today." His tone warned her that she wasn't going to like what he said next, "Got a line on a bail-jumper, so I gotta go out of town for a couple of days. I want one of the detectives to move in while I'm gone."

"Dad-"

"No, Veronica. One of the detectives moves in or you go stay with the Fennels," his tone and expression broke no arguments.

Veronica made a face, then agreed, "Peabody can move in."

"Great, I'll let the Lieutenant and Peabody know," Keith walked into the small living room.

Veronica held up the pictures from the Camelot. She made a face at the sight of the husband making out with his mistress of the month. The client was the same woman who forgave her husband's many infidelities because of his wealth. "But she always comes back to Mars investigations for proof of his infidelity. Probably so that she can extort money from him," she mused out loud.

"Probably," Dallas said from behind her, smiling as Veronica jumped in surprise.

"Uh- Good morning. Where's Peabody?"

"She'll be coming in later this afternoon. She and McNab had to run a errand this morning," Dallas said, sipping from a coffee mug.

"Oh. Who's coming with me to school then?" Veronica asked, having filed the pictures into her messenger bag and slinging the strap over her head.

"Me," Dallas announced, then she gulped the rest of her coffee down.

"Really," Veronica said, "I never took you as the bodyguard type."

"I'm not. I prefer interrogating people and kicking ass. But we can't leave you unprotected."

"I figured," Veronica returned, smiling as she scooped up her car keys and said," You wanna drive?"

"Yes," Dallas caught the keys to the Le Baron, and they walked out the front door, waving goodbye to Veronica's dad.

As they drove to Neptune High, Dallas kept shooting glances at the rearview mirror. Veronica noticed and smiled, "So Peabody told you about yesterday's pain in the ass?"

Dallas nodded briskly before making the turn into the high school's parking lot. She parked it in the spot Veronica indicated and after locking up the car they headed to Veronica's first class.

* * * * * * * *

Dallas watched as Veronica's friends, Jackie and Wallace joined them for lunch. She scowled into the school's macaroni and cheese, tasting the fake cheese and uncooked pasta in the meager meal. School lunches sure hadn't changed much since she graduated. Even Cop Central had a better cafeteria.

"Hey you want some?" Veronica's voice jostled her out of her not so deep musings. She looked up to see Veronica waving a hand to a stack of cookies.

Dallas grabbed one and bit into it, the cinnamon and sugar taste ridding her mouth of the taste of the school mac 'n' cheese.

"Oooh, are those snicker doodles?" Wallace said, reaching over and grabbing a couple, and biting into the one at a time. He rolled his eyes in appreciation.

"Yep," Veronica smiled as the cookies disappeared quickly

"Veronica! Veronica Mars!" one of her teachers called out to her.

"Yes, Ms. Hauser?"

"Your locker's been broken into."

There was a stunned silence, then Veronica stood up and rushed into the school hall where her locker was located. Her friends and Dallas followed behind her. She viewed the locker in shock. The door was bent- as if someone had punched it. The contents- textbooks, and few pencils were on the floor, pages ripped out and in shredded. There was a knife stuck through one of the books, with a note attached. _**Next it'll be you**_, the note read. Veronica walked closer, surveying the damage. Nothing had escaped the vandalism.

"Well, hell," Veronica stated. She bent down and looked at the knife. She wasn't scared. She was mad. She dug into her bag and pulled out her camera, turning it on and taking pictures.

Dallas waved Wallace to her, requesting his assistance in finding supplies for a temporary field kit. He nodded once and swiftly left the area. Students were starting to wander closer, curious.

Dallas told Jackie, "Keep them back." Jackie nodded.

Dallas clipped her recorder onto the collar to her linen blouse, "Record on. Lieutenant Eve Dallas assisted by students Veronica Mars, Jackie Cook, and Wallace Fennel. Veronica is currently taking photos of the scene. The locker used by Veronica Mars. The door was punching it, and torn partially off it's hinges. The contents of the locker- textbooks are on the floor, with pages torn out and shredded with a knife. A knife, presumably, the same one used for the paper shredding is stuck in a book with a note stating, "Next., it'll be you". Wallace Fennel is finding supplies for a field kit and as soon as he arrives back, evidence will be bagged and tagged." She switched the recorder off audio, keeping it on video.

Wallace arrived back holding a box. Inside the box was a marker, plastic, zippered bags, and latex gloves. She grabbed the gloves and pulled them on, quickly bagging the knife, and the note separately, then the shredded papers and textbooks.

Meanwhile, Veronica took a make up brush and some light colored eye shadow and dusted for fingerprints. She smiled as a few showed up. Veronica photographed the powdered fingerprints, and then used clear tape to carefully pick them up, and place them on sheet of notebook paper. She then pulled out a sheet protector and smoothly place the notebook paper in the protector.

"I'll give you my prints tonight, so you can take those that match me out of the running," she said to Dallas. Dallas nodded, and labeled the last bag of smashed pencils she'd collected.

Veronica frowned, thinking over who would do this to her property. She really couldn't think of anyone in the school. Everyone was either afraid of her or respected her too much to do such a violent thing. She turned her head, feeling the prickle of starring eyes on her neck It was Weevil and he met her eyes, then flicked his to her 'office' where an out of order sign hung a bit crooked next to the sign with a figure in a dress.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head, pointed his finger at the ladies' restroom door, then walked away.

She turned to Wallace, who been silently watching the exchanged. He understood and nodded that he would distract the Lieutenant. She glanced at Dallas who still had her attention focused on the crime scene, then Veronica pushed passed the curious onlookers and stepped into the bathroom.

She looked around, it appeared empty, but a second glance revealed shoes sticking out of the middle stall. She approached it silently, then tapped on the door. She pushed it open and the door swung inward slowly, revealing Veronica's ex-boyfriend, Duncan Kane.

* * ** ** *

AN: Here's a great place to stop. Don't worry, chapter 6 is one quarter written.


End file.
